Vehicles with pick-up boxes are commonly used by commercial businesses and individuals alike to haul large bulky items and smaller items depending on need. Large bulky items are typically positioned entirely within the pick-up box or are allowed to extend outside of the pick-up box. Typically, these items extend over a lowered tailgate or rest atop the tailgate. Given their size and bulk, these items are either strapped or tied down or simply do not move around within the pick-up box when the vehicle is moving.
Smaller items, on the other hand, have a tendency to slide all over the pick-up box during movement. This is particularly troublesome when the smaller items include breakables and/or crushables (e.g., eggs, bread, and light bulbs) or end up in a location that is unreachable by the vehicle operator. While such items may be stored in a cab of the vehicle to limit the adverse effects of such movement, there are times when the cab may be filled with other cargo or passengers and other storage arrangements are required.
The utilization of add-on storage units is another possible option. Such storage units, such as tool boxes mounted adjacent the cab, provide little flexibility, however, and are typically too deep to provide easy access to the stored items requiring the vehicle operator to climb into the pick-up box to retrieve the stored items. Some such storage units even suffer from similar issues related to the movement of the items when the vehicle is moving. Even more, these storage units are typically expensive limiting the number of vehicles with this option and/or are heavy such that the storage units are not easily removed in the event it is desirable to utilize the entire pick-up box.
Accordingly, a need is identified for a storage unit or device that is easily installed in and/or removed from the pick-up box of a vehicle. The storage device should be easily accessible by a vehicle operator standing outside of the vehicle and capable of storing and/or securing smaller items including breakables and/or crushables. The storage device should also be presentable to the vehicle user from a stowed position within the pick-up box.